


Le feu qui couve sous la glace

by Odvie



Series: Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emilie is just done with life, F/M, Gen, Irene is an asshole, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Teachers are crazy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Sherlock a une nouvelle affaire tandis qu'Emilie tente de préparer ses examens de fin d'année. L'arrivée d'un fantôme du passé de Sherlock ne va pas leur faciliter la tâche.





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque Sherlock entra dans le hall du bâtiment principal du college, il sût que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, il y régnait une certaine tension parmi les ados qui y étudiaient, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose. Ensuite, le message sur le panneau d'affichage, écrit en bleu et en gros : « Les profs de chimie sont des gros nazes » et signé par les professeurs de mathématiques. Une véritable déclaration de guerre pour l'équipe du troisième étage, essentiellement composée de profs de physique-chimie et de profs de sciences naturelles.  
Enfin le dernier élément fut le bâtiment qui se mit à trembler brièvement, accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant : une explosion !  
Les élèves paniquèrent et se ruèrent vers la sortie, bousculant sans ménagement le détective qui voulait aller voir d'où provenait cette explosion. A tous les coups, il s'agissait du troisième étage...  
…  
Et oui, il s'agissait bien du troisième étage. Gael Gioanni, dit Gio-Gio, professeur de chimie adepte des expériences dangereuses, avait encore trouvé un moyen de faire exploser une salle de classe, provoquant une belle agitation dans le bâtiment.  
« GAEL GIOANNI ! »  
Ça, c'était Emilie Leroy, dit Emy, sa colocataire, celle qu'il cherchait depuis son arrivée dans le bâtiment. Une femme pas très grande, à la silhouette fort mince et surtout aux cheveux rouges foncés qui arrivait d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'où provenait la catastrophe du jour, les pans de sa blouse de laboratoire voletant au rythme de ses pas.  
Sherlock ne donna pas cher de la peau de Gael, et préféra ne pas s'en mêler : les disputes entre profs de chimie au milieu de substances plus ou moins dangereuses entre eux étant une activité assez périlleuse.  
« Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar ! Tu te rends compte que tu as fait exploser les fenêtres de tout l'étage ?! Comment on va expliquer ça au proviseur ? Tu aurais pu blesser des élèves ! »  
S'il y avait un truc à ne pas faire avec Emy, c'était blesser les élèves : elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux et faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il y ait aucun ado dans l'étage lorsqu'elle testait des expériences pour ses prochains cours, question de sécurité et de tranquillité.  
« Et alors, personne n'a été touché par un morceau de verre ou brûlé que je sache ! Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ! Il n'y a que des dégâts matériels, alors c'est bon ! »  
Oh, ça tournait au vinaigre, il fallait vite que quelqu'un intervienne avant qu'ils en viennent aux mains... Ah justement, il vit Matthew courir vers ses deux collègues, mais certainement pas pour les séparer si le détective se fiait à la colère qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage.  
Matthew Hyde était un homme grand et mince, assez sportif, aux longs cheveux châtains noués en catogan. Son regard brun chocolat était habituellement rieur ou malicieux et il trouvait toujours un moyen de faire un peu d'humour. Sauf en ce moment où il semblait vraiment énervé. Jamais le détective n'avait vu ce sympathique prof de sciences naturelles comme ça.  
« Je peux savoir QUI est responsable de cette pagaille ? Demanda le prof d'une voix anormalement calme si l'on prenait son humeur en compte. Parce que j'étais en plein contrôle et il se trouve qu'un de mes élèves a été blessé par un éclat de verre. »  
Si Gael tenait à sa vie, il ferait mieux de courir maintenant. Emilie semblait calmée : son éclat de voix devait être surtout dû à la frayeur causée par l'explosion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre dont le sadisme n'était peut être pas qu'une légende. Sherlock jugea bon d'intervenir :  
« Emy, on a une affaire. »  
Les trois se retournèrent vers lui, surpris par sa présence. Puis ils se reprirent tous :  
« Sherlock ? Demanda sa colocataire étonnée. Que fais-tu là ?  
-On a une affaire à résoudre : il y a eu deux meurtres au Hyde Park, et la police est incompétente pour changer.  
-J'ai cours Sherlock...  
-Vu l'explosion et l'état des salles, lança Matthew encore en rogne. On sera obligé d'annuler les cours dans cet étage, le temps de nettoyer et de remplacer les vitres. Emy, tu peux y aller, on se charge du reste. Mais n'espère pas retrouver ton imbécile de collègue en un seul morceau à ton retour.  
-Okay, préviens-moi s'il te faut de l'acide pour cacher le cadavre alors... Je vais libérer mes élèves et j'arrive Sherlock. »  
Elle fila dans le couloir, direction sa salle de cours, tandis que le détective préféra attendre dans le couloir pour sortir plus rapidement. Il aimait bien cet établissement, surtout les profs qui y travaillaient car certains étaient pas mal déjantés des moments, mais là il avait une affaire. Et une affaire était bien mieux qu'une bande de profs décalés.  
« Allez Emy ! S'impatienta le détective. Le meurtre n'attend pas !  
-Libérer un troupeau d'élèves non plus, ils sont nerveux en ce moment. Ça sent la fin d'année. Et j'ai toujours pas préparé les sujets d'examen...  
-C'est important ?  
-Ça fait partie de mon travail de prof. »  
Donc, c'était assez important pour elle, mais pas pour lui. Il considéra alors ce travail comme quantité négligeable et se mit en marche, manquant de perdre sa colocataire qui le rattrapa dans les escaliers en passant par dessus les rambardes.  
Elle le suivait aisément lorsqu'il y avait des obstacles qui gênaient la route, une capacité acquise par une longue pratique du parkour, ce qui lui donnait une efficacité redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de poursuivre quelqu'un en passant par les endroits les plus incongrus, et aussi pour échapper à la police car les gens n'appréciaient que très rarement le fait qu'on escalade leur maison où que l'on coure sur leur toit. Sherlock appréciait ce talent qui était parfois utile lors des enquêtes, même s'il ronchonnait de la voir franchir des murs avec une facilité apparente. Néanmoins il se vengeait plus tard en la semant dans les rues à la course, ou en la traitant d'idiote sur les scènes de crime.  
Cette après-midi ne serait pas une exception à la règle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? Demanda la jeune femme en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
-Meurtre au Hyde Park, un enfant a été retrouvé battu à mort. C'est le deuxième cette semaine, on a affaire à un tueur en série ! »  
Il semblait très content à cette idée.  
La professeure de chimie secoua la tête, un peu dépitée par la situation : qui se réjouirait de la mort d'un enfant ? Certainement pas elle. Mais ayant compris que Sherlock ne s'occupait pas des victimes mais juste du meurtre à résoudre, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait tolérer ses expressions parfois étranges et inappropriées à certaines situations. En attendant, elle préféra se concentrer sur le lieu dont ils approchaient : Hyde Park. Une oasis de verdure assez étendue, même si Regent Park était vraiment immense en comparaison. Il y avait pas mal de policiers, parfaitement visibles de loin, qui surveillaient les environs et surtout la petite foule présente autour du ruban délimitant la scène de crime. Pensaient-ils y voir le tueur au milieu de ces gens ? Peut-être, après tout un vieil adage disait que les assassins revenaient toujours sur les lieux du crime.  
L'inspecteur Lestrade la salua et elle répondit poliment. Ce policier était plutôt sympathique, et ne parlait pas avec des termes trop compliqués pour elle, dont le vocabulaire en anglais n'était pas vraiment excellent. De plus, il tolérait les disputes avec Anderson, rétorquant par un « not my division ! » catégorique dès que ça tournait au vinaigre. Non franchement, cet inspecteur était haut dans son estime.  
Par contre, elle ignora Donovan dès qu'elle la vit : cette femme empestait le déodorant masculin et était vraiment désagréable. Elle appelait Sherlock « Freak », et lorsqu'elle avait demandé au détective ce que ça voulait dire, il n'avait jamais répondu. Peut être que Lestrade saurait lui donner la traduction de ce mot qui sonnait comme une insulte...  
En attendant, il y avait une scène de crime droit devant, et à voir son colocataire trépigner, cette affaire promettait d'être intéressante, pour lui bien sûr.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Emy vit le corps d'un jeune garçon dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. N'aimant pas voir les cadavres, elle préféra rester près de la barrière et attendit patiemment le détective qui faisait ses observations en examinant la victime puis les alentours. Plus il analysait d'informations, plus il sembla déçu : à tout les coups, il trouvait que c'était une affaire trop facile...   
Une voix désagréable lui fit quitter Sherlock des yeux et ce fut le couple de Scotland Yard qui vint à sa rencontre : Anderson et Donovan.  
« Salut la balafrée, attaqua Sally.  
-Je vois que le chien de garde ne quitte pas son maître des yeux, ricana le légiste. Tu dois vraiment être désespérée pour rester avec lui. »  
Elle leur en collait une tout de suite ou elle attendait encore un peu ?  
« En même temps, qui voudrait de quelqu'un aussi défiguré ? Continua la policière. C'est même étonnant qu'il la tolère.  
-Il aime peut être bien les trucs glauques. Ça doit lui rappeler les scènes de crimes... »  
Peut être qu'en les ignorant, ils allaient finir par partir...  
« Surtout qu'elle n'est d'aucune utilité pour lui sur les scènes de crime...  
-Elle tient juste un rôle d'animal de compagnie : accompagner et flatter l'ego du maître. Elle doit bien le faire puisqu'il la garde. »  
Et sinon, elle existait...  
« On verra quand il sera lassé : il la jettera comme si elle n'était rien où alors on retrouvera son corps quelque part dans Londres...  
-De toute façon, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire qui fait qu'il s’y intéresse.   
-Oui, ce n'est qu'une prof de chimie, rien d'autre... »  
Il continuèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock revienne vers sa colocataire qui semblait assez énervée, même si son self-control était un de ses points forts. Mais les mots des deux professionnels l'avaient blessée, mais elle ne montra rien.   
« Il me manque quelques données mais cette affaire me semble très simple. »  
Ah bon ? Pas pour elle en tout cas.  
« L'arme du crime n'a pas été retrouvée sur les lieux. Mais il s'agit d'un objet contondant, sûrement une batte de baseball vu les marques. »  
Une batte de baseball ? Pauvre gamin : il avait dû souffrir...  
« Il n'y a aucune blessure défensive : la victime connaissait le tueur. »  
Donc ce gamin aurait suivi le tueur armé d'une batte sans se douter qu'il allait se faire massacrer ? Mais on enseignait quoi aux gosses en ce moment...  
« L'arme devait être cachée, elle ne s'est pas méfiée et a été frappée par derrière. »  
Okay... Mais quel genre de personne pouvait inspirer confiance à un enfant au point qu'il accepte de le suivre dans le parc dans un endroit aussi éloigné et de se faire battre à mort avec une batte ? Elle aurait une discussion avec ses ados à la fin de l'enquête...   
« Il me faut examiner l'autre corps et ensuite les choses deviendront intéressantes. Allez on bouge : il faut qu'on aille à St-Bart. »  
Elle lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas protester ni tenter de le ralentir. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu.  
« Quand je dis qu'elle lui sert de chien, s'exclama Sally. Il siffle, elle accourt ! »  
Sherlock se tourna vers elle avec un sourire moqueur :  
« Ma très chère Sally. Vos goûts en matière d'hommes ne se sont toujours pas améliorés à ce que je vois. Et à voir vos genoux, vous avez encore frotté le carrelage. Il faudrait peut être penser à trouver quelque chose pour les protéger. »  
Ouch : ça faisait mal ça... Surtout dit à voix haute devant autant de monde... Sherlock était la discrétion née... C'était méchant, mais drôle à entendre, et aussi à voir : Sally avait une expression toujours aussi mortifiée, Anderson semblait frappé par la foudre. Emilie ricana et salua Lestrade avant de quitter la scène de crime en compagnie du détective. Un appel la fit sursauter et elle prit son portable :  
« Gael ? »  
Sherlock se retourna en l'entendant parler : qu'avait fait le collègue cette fois-ci ?  
« Ah, il a fait les sujets... Mais on n'a rien à faire nous dans ce cas. »  
Peut être qu'il parlaient des fameux sujets d'examens qu'ils devaient préparer depuis deux bonnes semaines et que personne n'avait encore commencé...  
« On doit les tester ? Okay, ça marche. Je dois aller chercher le mien, donc si j'ai bien compris... Erwann me le ramène ?! En quel honneur ? »  
Erwann... Le prof de français qui sortait presque jamais de chez lui ? Sherlock n'aimait pas sa manière d'être trop proche de sa colocataire, et tentait de capoter chaque soirée qu'ils faisaient entre eux : il ne voulait pas partager. Pourtant, ces soirées gâchées ne semblaient pas les décourager, même s'il s'invitait très souvent. Très tenace, cet Erwann... Il n'aimait pas ça.  
« Il peut transmettre le sujet à Mme Hudson s'il le veut. Au fait, il est toujours d'accord pour la semaine prochaine ? »  
Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire la semaine prochaine ? Un nouveau rendez-vous ? Encore ?  
« Nan, je ne pense qu'il y ait de problème particulier. Mais j'ai hâte de voir le sujet de Mister Balai : à tout les coups, il sera impossible à faire... Allez, à demain ! »  
Elle raccrocha en souriant puis se tourna vers son colocataire qui avait un regard ombrageux.  
« Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.  
-Aucun, grogna Sherlock en se détournant. Il n'y a pas de problème. »  
Elle eut une moue surprise, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux verts :  
« Sherlock, appela-t-elle avec amusement. Erwann...  
-Tu as encore un rendez-vous avec cet idiot ennuyeux. Ce sera quoi cette fois-ci ? Cinéma, musée, théâtre, boîte de nuit ?  
-Déjà, ce n'est pas un idiot ; Ensuite, il n'est pas ennuyeux. Et enfin : il est gay ! »  
Gay ? Mais ça changeait tout alors...   
« C'est juste un très bon ami, rien de plus. Tu comprends ? »

S'il avait un peu mieux observé le personnage, il aurait pu le déduire lui-même. Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas assez observé !  
*Erwann Mc Cain : prof de français, 1m80, 75 kg, brun, cheveux mi-longs libres, yeux marrons, lunettes rectangulaires, célibataire, possède un chat tigré, geek accompli, aime bien les films fantastiques surtout ceux où il y a du sang, joue de la guitare, GAY.*

Ses données mises à jour, il se reconcentra pleinement sur l'affaire. Un tueur en série rodait à nouveau dans les rues de Londres... C'était excitant !   
Le trajet en taxi jusque St-Bart fut silencieux : le détective réfléchissait déjà à des scénarios tous plus plausibles les uns que les autres tandis que la professeure songeait aux paroles lancées par Anderson et Donovan.   
Ces deux flics avaient-ils raison ? C'était vrai qu'elle ne servait pas à grand chose sur les scènes de crime, ses capacités de déduction n'étaient que médiocres, et elle avait parfois du mal à le suivre dans Londres, ses jambes n'étant pas aussi longues que celles de son colocataire. Pourquoi continuait-il à l'emmener sur les scènes de crimes ? Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement : ils avaient sûrement raison.   
Elle ne prononça aucune parole à St Bart, le laissant user de son charme face à Molly Hooper qui mit moins de 30 secondes à céder face à ce grand dégingandé. Ce dernier sembla très intéressé par la première victime, un jeune garçon de neuf ans environs, blond, mais dont les hématomes ne laissaient aucun doute sur la cause du décès :  
« Battu à mort avec un objet contondant, certainement une batte de baseball. Toutes les blessures sont ante mortem. Il s'est arrêté juste après l'avoir tué. »   
Emy avait préféré rester dans le laboratoire à l'étage du dessus à l'attendre. Elle n'était pas très utile sur ce coup. 

Un bruit la fit stopper ses mouvements, faisant s'arrêter le brun derrière elle : un son étouffé qui provenait de l'appartement. Immédiatement, son attitude changea et sa marche se fit plus silencieuse, faisant penser à un prédateur qui allait surprendre une proie. Mais ce fut Sherlock qui ouvrit la porte le premier, découvrant l'intrus avec stupéfaction.  
L'intrus était une intruse, et il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir ici.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock n'avait même pas cherché à cacher sa surprise : que faisait-elle là ? Et surtout, comment était-elle entrée ?   
Sa colocataire le poussa légèrement pour passer puis fronça les sourcils : c'était qui celle-là ? Et pourquoi était-elle dans cette tenue, où plutôt, cette absence de tenue ?  
« J'ignorais que tu avais changé de partenaire Sherlock, commença la femme d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse. C'est même plutôt étonnant de ta part. »  
Encore une pouf qui allait se prendre une droite... La jeune prof sentait ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque se hérisser face à elle.  
« Amusant ces cheveux rouges... »  
Approche encore ta main et je te casse les doigts.  
« Mais pourquoi ce masque noir sur le visage ? Sherlock, serais-tu fan des vilaines filles ? »  
Si elle touchait au masque... Et pourquoi gardait-elle cette cravache à la main ?  
« Et si... ? »  
Là, c'était trop pour la femme aux cheveux rouges qui commençait à les accumuler depuis le début de la journée.  
Sa main vola vivement, saisissant celle de cette intruse et la tordit méchamment, toute trace de gentillesse ayant quitté son regard vert menthe à l'eau. Sherlock la stoppa immédiatement avant que la technique ne fasse vraiment mal.  
« Emy, arrête ! Cette femme s'appelle Irène Adler, et si elle est là, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison. »  
Cette Irène en tout cas, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Déjà, qu'elle devait tenter de suivre son colocataire pour l'enquête et tester ce sujet d'examen qu'un collègue avait préparé, alors si en plus elle devait supporter cette femme qui semblait n'avoir aucune pudeur...   
La soirée lui sembla épouvantable : impossible de travailler tranquillement ! Sherlock qui d'habitude méditait son enquête sur le canapé était maintenant lancé dans une joute verbale avec cette femme. Il régnait une tension sexuelle intense entre ces deux-là et Emilie était à deux doigts de les claquer tant elle commençait à se lasser de leurs paroles.   
Finalement, elle se leva sans un mot, attrapa ses feuilles et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois là-haut, elle jeta le sujet d'examen sur son lit et ouvrit son armoire. Un jogging noir, ses baskets de course noires et rouges, et son sweat à capuche noir aux signes tribaux rouges, plus son habituel masque et une paire de mitaines épaisses furent enfilés en un temps record, puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre, avisant l'escalier de secours et sauta sans hésiter, atterrissant sur les grilles métalliques et disparut dans la nuit, bien décidée à évacuer toute cette tension. Au programme : escalade, course sur toits et murs et sauts plus ou moins dangereux selon le lieu, la longueur et la hauteur. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour se défouler.  
Le détective fronça les sourcils : mais pourquoi Emy était-elle partie dehors ? Et vers quelle heure allait-elle revenir ? Parce que seul avec La Femme, il craignait un peu pour son intégrité physique...  
Il repoussa ses assauts jusque tard dans la soirée, jusqu'au moment où elle décida d'aller se coucher dans le lit de l'homme, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter s'il voulait la rejoindre. Il préféra rester dans son canapé et put enfin réfléchir à l'affaire.  
Donc, il y avait deux victimes, deux enfants, tous les deux battus à mort à l'aide d'un objet contondant. Objet identifié d'après les blessures comme étant une batte de baseball. Corps retrouvés dans un lieu assez à l'écart. Les victimes ne s'étaient pas défendues. Elles faisaient donc confiance envers leur agresseur. Peut être un adulte ? En tout cas, il s'agissait, vu les blessures encore, d'une personne de petite taille. Un peu trop petite la taille d'ailleurs... L'agresseur ne s'était quand même pas agenouillé pour les frapper ! Un homme ou une femme ? Les deux hypothèses étaient valables. Il lui manquait encore des données, et Anderson avait dû piétiner la scène de crime : il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Maudit soit ce pseudo-professionnel ! La prochaine fois, il le démembrerait ! En attendant, il devait résoudre l'enquête.   
Vers minuit, une fenêtre s'ouvrit dans le salon, lui faisant ouvrir un œil pour identifier sa colocataire debout dans la pièce. Et ben, il lui en avait fallu du temps pour rentrer ! Il fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur âcre de la sueur, mêlée à celle de la ville : la course avait dû être longue et intense.   
« Douche, ordonna Sherlock, sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction.  
-Pas besoin de me le dire, grogna Emy qui supportait peu les ordres. J'ai quand même de vagues notions de l'hygiène corporelle. »  
Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur... Pourtant il était comme d'habitude. Bof, sans doute la pression due à la préparation des examens de fin d'année : tous les profs du lycée étaient plus ou moins nerveux à cause de ça. Il attendit un petit quart d'heure puis se leva, bien décidé à faire la conversation avec sa colocataire : elle au moins ne passait pas son temps à le draguer ouvertement et à lui faire des avances plus ou moins douteuses. Par contre, elle risquait de ne pas apprécier le fait qu'il entre dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle y était déjà. Mais bon, elle devrait être habituée : il ne connaissait pas la définition exacte d' « intimité », en plus de celle de « vie privée » et « espace personnel ». Emy y ajoutait également « modestie », « simplicité » et « humilité », ce qui le faisait à peine réagir.   
Comme d'habitude, il entra tandis qu'elle se mettait en pyjama. Là, il fronça les sourcils : elle n'avait que son pantalon et n'avait pas encore mis le haut, ce qui laissait voir un tatouage sur l'omoplate droite. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir le dessin, et tendit la main pour en juger au toucher. C'était une tête de cheval noir avec des crocs, en style tribal, avec une crinière rouge écarlate formant comme des flammes sur l'encolure. Il était bien fait et contrastait sur la peau pâle de sa colocataire qui s'était figée au contact de la main sur sa peau.   
« Sherlock ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Il y a un problème ? »  
Il ne répondit pas, occupé à suivre du doigt les différentes formes qui composaient le dessin pour mieux les enregistrer. Il analysait la technique utilisée, la couleur de l'encre, la forme, la précision du tracé et mettait tout dans le dossier mental approprié.   
« C'est un Nightmare, expliqua Emilie en sentant le doigt bouger sur son tatouage. Une créature fantastique qui sort la nuit et qui hante les marécages et les lieux sombres. Il est dit qu'il permet aux âmes et aux démons qui montent sur son dos de voyager entre les différents mondes.  
-Pourquoi une telle créature ?  
-Ce sont mes amis de Marseille qui l'ont trouvée : ils disaient qu'il me correspondait bien. Une créature sombre, à la crinière de feu, qui voyage entre deux mondes. La plupart de mes sorties se passaient la nuit et j'ai la manie de me tapir dans l'ombre pour échapper à des ennemis ou pour les neutraliser. Je suis capable de semer la police dans les rues rien qu'en passant par dessus les murs et en courant sur les toits. Mais c'est tout : je ne suis pas capable de terrasser des grosses brutes en claquant des doigts et escalader la façade d'un immeuble est une terrible épreuve. Parfois écouter la musique de Mme Hudson aussi... »  
Sherlock se mit à sourire : les chansons de leur logeuse étaient terribles, mais il contre-attaquait au violon. Emy dans ces cas-là mettait des boules Quies, ou prenait la fuite quelques heures et ne revenait que vers minuit ou une heure du matin.   
« Alors, tu as trouvé le coupable pour l'affaire en cours ?  
-Il me manque encore des données. Demain, il nous faudra aller à l'école de ces enfants pour récolter des informations.  
-Sherlock, j'ai cours à 8h demain.  
-Je sais aussi que tu finis à 14h30.  
-...  
-Je viendrais te chercher.  
-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix... »  
La prof de chimie avait beau râler et faire sa résignée, elle appréciait son colocataire et toutes les bizarreries qui allaient avec, même si elle ne l'avouerait certainement pas à haute voix devant lui. Elle enfila son haut de pyjama et monta directement se coucher, étrangement suivie par un grand échalas enroulé dans un drap 5 minutes plus tard.   
Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander la permission et s'allongea dans le lit à côté d'elle comme si c'était totalement normal. Emilie fronça les sourcils et lâcha un « J'espère que tu as pensé à mettre au moins un slip. » avant de se rouler dans sa couverture de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus que ses cheveux rouges foncés. Le détective ricana et s'installa contre elle. Il préférait largement sa colocataire à la Femme pour cette nuit : la première n'allait certainement pas le fouetter avec une cravache et il ne risquait pas d'être agressé d'une quelconque manière au réveil. La dernière fois que Lestrade avait fait une entrée en force dans la chambre de la prof, il s'était retrouvé avec une chimiste furibonde en pyjama prête à lui passer la lame de son couteau fétiche sur la gorge. Depuis, plus aucune tentative n'avait été signalée et Sherlock savait où dormir s'il voulait passer une nuit tranquille.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock quitta l'école primaire en grinçant des dents : çà n'avait servi à rien ! Ces gamins n'avaient rien vu d'étrange et en plus avaient tous peur de lui !  
Emilie avait eu un acceuil plus réussi, certainement dû à son expérience de professeure, elle avait réussi à capter l'attention des enfants et à parler avec eux. Même si aucune piste n'avait pu en être tirée, elle avait longuement discuté avec les petits en leur expliquant qu'un méchant s'attaquait aux enfants de leur âge et qu'il valait mieux éviter de se promener tout seul à la sortie de l'école. En faisant celà, elle et les gamins avaient instauré un système de copains qui consistait à toujours se déplacer par groupe de deux ou plus, sous le regard bienveillant des professeurs des écoles.  
Celà ne les empêcha pas d'être appelés par Lestrade pour un troisième corps retrouvé dans le même parc. Le détective en fut enchanté.

"Le tueur a battu la victime à mort et a continué à s'acharner sur son corps."  
Emilie fronça les sourcils en entendant son colocataire dans le laboratoire de St-Bart et se tourna vers lui:  
"Sherlock, tu as dit que le tueur s'était arrété à la mort des deux premières victimes et que maintenant il continue de s'acharner dessus?  
-Je n'aime pas me répéter Emilie.  
-C'est une escalade dans l'échelle de violence, ce qui veut dire que çà va encore empirer."  
Le détective la regarda étrangement:  
"D'où sais-tu çà?  
-Sherlock, les quartiers mal-famés de Marseilles... çà ne te dit rien? Et pourtant crois-moi, des meutres à coups de batte de baseball, il y'en a déjà eu. Disons que plus le temps va passer et moins les victimes seront reconnaissables lorsqu'on va les retrouver.  
-Tu parles en connaissance de cause.  
-Oui, et crois-moi, tomber sur une personne qui a le crâne complètement enfoncé, c'est pas beau à voir."  
Le détective eut un mince sourire et revérifia ses indices au microscope.

Le soir, ce fut dans une ambiance pesante qu'Emilie Leroy retrouva Irène Adler. Les deux femmes ne s'entendaient pas du tout et la dominatrice donnait toujours l'impression d'une tigresse prête à bondir sur sa proie. Oh qu'est-ce que la française pouvait la haïr... Pourquoi Sherlock laissait-il cette... femme trainer complètement nue dans tout l'appartement ?!  
Elle préféra passer sa colère sur son paquet de copies à corriger, laissant le détective et l'autre s'échanger des piques et des commentaires douteux. Si ces deux-là étaient en couple, qu'ils le disent tout de suite et qu'ils aillent dans une chambre ! Elle se promit de demander l'asile politique à Erwann dès le lendemain, le temps que cette femme aux habitudes douteuses s'en aille d'ici, où que ce soit elle qui décide de quitter cet endroit. En tout cas, elle était sûre sur une chose : elle ne supporterait plus cette Irène Adler encore très longtemps !  
Le lendemain, elle refusa de répondre à un SMS de Sherlock est préféra passer son après-midi à travailler dans le laboratoire de physique-chimie du college. Le proviseur n'avait peut-être pas encore fait changer les fenêtres mais elle préférait travailler là qu'à Baker Street. Même un Mycroft Holmes en tutu présentant un numéro de claquettes au 221B ne l'aurait pas fait bouger de son antre.  
Matthew vint la voir plusieurs fois pour la distraire un peu mais rien n'y fit. Elle ruminait encore et préférait pleinement se concentrer sur le fameux sujet d'examen qu'il fallait essayer. Elle se plongea dans cette tâche et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'une main masculine se posa sur son épaule. C'était Lestrade, et derrière lui, il y avait Anderson et Donovan. Et encore, nonchalament appuyé contre l'abattant de la porte, Mycroft Holmes avec son fidèle parapluie.  
"Bonjour? Tenta-t-elle en se demandant franchement ce qu'il se passait. Ou bonsoir? Je ne sais pas vraiment l'heure qu'il est."  
Le commissaire hésita un instant, puis demanda:  
"Aurais-tu vu Sherlock récemment?  
-Ce matin en train de disséquer une main avant que je ne parte en cours.  
-Et ensuite?  
-J'ai peut être reçu un SMS ou deux mais je n'ai pas répondu."  
Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir son portable et haussa les sourcils : 15 SMS en attente !  
"Bon, j'ai reçu plus qu'un ou deux SMS. Mais pourquoi demandez-vous çà ?  
-Disons que Sherlock a...  
-Le taré a disparu, coupa brusquement Sally avec hargne. Et on se demande si tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec çà !  
-Hein ? S'étonna la française. J'ai passé ma journée à faire mes cours et à préparer les exams de fin d'année dans ce laboratoire!  
-Justement, siffla la policière. Tu ne restes jamais aussi longtemps dans l'établissement après tes cours. Un tel changement de routine ne peut être que suspect dans cette histoire !  
-Et je suppose que tu serais heureuse de me mettre les menottes, siffla Emilie en retour avec sarcasme. Ferais-tu dans le sadomasochisme ma chère Sally ? Si c'est le cas je te suggère de réserver cette pratique uniquement à Anderson car il a vraiment une tête de soumis. Quand à Sherlock, je le laisse avec cette Irène et ce qu'il fait avec elle ne me regarde en rien.  
-Irène? Intervint Mycroft qui se redressa. Irène Adler?  
-Vous la connaissez? Demanda la chimiste en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il se pourrait bien que oui. Mais j'aimerais être sûr que nous parlons bien de la même femme.  
-Une femme qui a tendance à se promener complètement nue dans tout l'appartement et qui fait des avances douteuses à tout homme dans un rayon de 20 mètres ?  
-Il se pourrait que ce soit elle. Grimaça le directeur du MI-6 en resserrant sa prise sur le parapluie.  
-Je suis très étonnée du fait que vous la connaisez, Monsieur Holmes. Grinça Emilie qui était déjà prête à écharper Donovan. Elle n'est pas vraiment de votre style."  
Le gentleman hocha la tête avec un mince sourire qui en disait plus que son silence. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire et il n'y avait nul besoin d'être flic ou prof pour le sentir.  
Le silence pesant de Lestrade, la hargne de la flic et la présence de Big Brother se mirent à titiller la française qui additionna rapidement les faits et finit par demander :  
"Cette Irène aurait-elle kidnappé mon colocataire, par hasard ?"  
Le regard de Big Brother suffit :  
"Où se trouve-t-elle ?  
-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Crâcha Sally qui était déjà prête à sortir les menottes.  
-Je vais simplement retrouver mon colocataire, et faire comprendre à cette femme qu'on ne plaisante pas avec les gens que j'apprécie. Mycroft, j'imagine que vous savez déjà où ils sont.  
-Je n'en ai qu'une petite idée. Le rendez-vous est fixé à minuit.  
-Cà me va parfaitement."  
Les policiers la regardèrent ranger ses affaires et quitter le laboratoire. Elle retourna à Baker Street en bus, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Là-bas, elle y retrouva une Mme Hudson inquiète qui se précipita vers elle, des larmes sur le visage et dans la voix:  
"Oh, Emily. -la professeure la laissa la prendre dans ses bras- Je lui avais pourtant dit que cette femme était dangereuse ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas écoutée ?  
-On va le retrouver Mme Hudson. Promit Emilie d'une voix rassurante. La police est à sa recherche.  
-La police n'est rien qu'une bande d'incompétents ! A tout les coups, ils vont le retrouver que lorsqu'il sera trop tard ! Oh mon dieu..."  
Emilie monta les marches avec méfiance, et entra dans l'appartement. Le salon était dans un désordre sans nom. Des livres tombés par terre, un fauteuil renversé, plusieurs bibelots dont le crâne de Sherlock étaient fracassés sur le sol. Au milieu de ce foutoir : une simple seringue. Emilie observa ce petit objet sans le toucher. Aussi calmement que possible, elle monta dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit : Mycroft lui avait écrit qu'il lui indiquerait le lieux de rendez-vous par SMS au moment venu. En attendant, elle avait décidé de se préparer.  
Elle fit le vide en elle et se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le parkour, le combat de rue, et surtout ce qu'elle était avant d'arriver en Angleterre. Avant l'incendie qui l'avait marquée à vie. Avant qu'elle ne décide de ne plus revêtir ce masque qu'elle avait gardé comme souvenir de sa vie d'antan.  
Elle se rappelait la course, l'excitation du dépassement de soi, la compétition, la fuite contre la police, l'adrénaline durant les combats. Lentement, elle se releva et se changea, choisissant un pantalon souple et moulant noir mat, son sweat noir aux dessins tribaux rouges, ses baskets de course noires et surtout Le masque.  
Ce masque que sa filleule lui avait choisi alors qu'elle hésitait entre plusieurs modèles. Celui qui, pour sa filleule, ferait peur à tous les méchants de la ville. Ce masque noir qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage avec des mâchoires aux crocs pointus imprimés dessus. Celui qui lui avait valu en partie le surnom de Nightmare: la créature démoniaque que l'on ne rencontrait que la nuit. Elle hésita un instant, puis l'enfila, consciente de ce que çà impliquait pour elle.   
Pour cette nuit.  
Le Nightmare allait sortir de son antre, juste pour cette fois.  
Elle allait retrouver Sherlock, elle en faisait une affaire personnelle.  
Lorsqu'elle reçut un SMS, elle le lut rapidement puis prit un papier et un crayon dont elle se servit pour écrire un mot à sa logeuse. Une fois fini, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et sortit par l'escalier de secours.  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Mme Hudson retrouva le papier avec écrit dessus:  
Je vous promets que je vais retrouver Sherlock, et le ramener à la maison.  
La signature consistait en un dessin d'une tête de cheval noir avec la crinière en flammes.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft ne lui avait donné aucune adresse précise, préférant la guider de lieu en lieu par le biais du téléphone portable. Elle avait traversé une partie de la ville sans vraiment s'occuper du chemin, uniquement concentrée à franchir les obstacles qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Elle finit par escalader le toit d'un hangar qui lui permit de voir un chantier naval, à l'estuaire de la Tamise. Une usine se tenait sur la rive, mais l'état des lieux et la rouille évidente indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment ancien et visiblement abandonné. La piste de Mycroft s'arrêtait ici. Emilie devait donc commencer sa recherche dans cette zone.  
Se déplaçant silencieusement, elle nota l'absence de présence humaine autour du bâtiment. Etait-ce bien là ? Il semblait que cet endroit n'avait pas été foulé par des humains depuis une bonne trentaine d'années si ce n'était pas cinquante. Il y avait des caisses en bois qui étaient plus grandes que la traceuse et leur état ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de se percher dessus : c'était un coup à passer au travers et qui pouvait savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur...  
Il y avait également des engins dont Emilie ignorait le nom, juste que çà servait à ranger et retirer des trucs dans les hangars. Etait-ce des chariots élévateurs ? Oui, çà devait être çà ! Des chariots-élévateurs... Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Par contre, ceux-là n'étaient pas très récents, et certainement pas en état de marche.  
Elle entra discrètement dans le bâtiment, laissant ses yeux parcourir l'obscurité ambiante : y avait-il âme qui vive dans cet endroit ? Une lumière faiblarde était visible au fond, partiellement cachée par les machines dont les silhouettes intimidantes régnaient sur la place. Cette place n'appartenait pas ou plus aux êtres vivants, et Emilie le ressentait sans problème.  
"Je ne suis pas là pour envahir cet endroit, murmura-t-elle comme si elle voulait faire passer un message aux engins rouillés qui l'entouraient. Je veux juste retrouver Sherlock, et éloigner Irène de lui."  
Emilie était une habituée de ces sensations, elle pensait toujours que le nuit ouvrait ses portes vers un autre monde auquel on n'avait pas accès à la lumière du jour. La nuit était son domaine : elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus craindre les ombres et à se fondre parmi elles. Elle vivait parmi les ombres. Et ce soir, elle allait prouver son appartenance à ce monde.  
Visant l'une des machines, elle sauta dessus et l'escalada habilement pour en atteindre le dessus où elle se déplaça silencieusement, à quatre pattes. La lumière se rapprochait doucement au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait. Passant sous une barre comme si elle était un chat, elle finit par distinguer la fière silhouette d'Irène Adler, habillée cette fois d'une tenue en cuir noir plutôt onéreuse, debout devant une chaise sur laquelle quelqu'un était assis, mais sa position ne permettait pas à Emilie de voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne pouvait que se baser sur le peu qu'elle pouvait apercevoir : un individu visiblement de grande taille, avec de longues jambes. Un homme ? Rares étaient les femmes d'une telle taille. En tout cas, il portait un pantalon noir qui était certainement plus cher qu'un jeans. Un costume, donc... Quelqu'un de fortuné en apparence... C'était la passion d'Irène Adler de kidnapper des riches et de les garder dans cet endroit lugubre ? Elle demanderait à Mycroft quand elle en aurait l'occasion.  
"Et bien Sherlock, parla Irène dont la voix résonnait dans le bâtiment. Je vois que notre cher détective-consultant n'est pas capable de se défendre face à une femme comme moi. Mais bon, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir : j'ai mis les hommes de la famille royale à genoux, un vulgaire génie ne pouvait pas faire le poids. Il a été si facile de faire fuir ta colocataire..."  
Oh pétard, c'était Sherlock sur la chaise ! Mais que faisait-il là cette andouille ?! Emilie retint un grognement de frustration : il ne fallait surtout pas se faire repérer ! Mycroft avait certainement prévenu la police ou viendrait de lui-même avec ses hommes. C'était au choix. Mais Sherlock... Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme çà, torse nu, ligoté à une chaise qui était tout sauf neuve et propre, et surtout visiblement drogué !  
Irène tournait autour de lui, une longue cravache en cuir noir dans les mains, comme si elle cherchait où le frapper pour le faire réagir le plus possible. Il portait déjà des marques de coups sur les épaules et les omoplates. Où allait-elle le frapper cette fois !  
"Peut-être que si je frappais ces pommettes tranchantes, tu lâcherais ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement de douleur..."  
Elle leva la cravache bien haut et l'abattit dans un geste théâtral.  
SCHLAC !  
Sherlock manqua d'être renversé au sol et il fronça les sourcils en ne sentant pas la douleur qui aurait dû l'atteindre. Du noir l'entourait et il reconnut sans mal des signes tribaux rouges.  
"Emy ?"  
Sa colocataire s'était interposée et avait reçu la cravache en plein sur le dos. Elle tremblait légèrement sous la douleur mais celà ne l'empêcha pas de croiser son regard vert clair avec celui bleu acier du détective :  
"Pardonne-moi, Sherlock : je suis en retard."  
La Femme s'était figée et sa cravache s'était brisée sur le dos osseux de la française.  
"Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Interrogea Irène d'une voix froide.  
-Je connais quelqu'un qui est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le pays et dans le monde. Ce quelqu'un en question se trouve être le grand frère de Sherlock, et ce qu'il m'a appris ne m'a pas vraiment fait plaisir."  
Elle envoya une droite bien placée qui fit reculer la dominatrice d'un air choquée:  
"C'est toi Emilie Leroy ?! Mais... tu es faible et inutile ! Je ne comprends même pas comment Sherlock peut te supporter !  
-Je me pose la même question, répondit Emilie sans émotion dans la voix. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.  
-En effet."  
Irène sortit une arme à feu et Emilie dut bondir pour se mettre à couvert dans les ombres.   
"Je vais te tuer Emilie ! Scanda Irène avec une joie malsaine. Je te tuerai et je ferai pression sur l'Homme de Glace pour qu'il me rende ma vie ! -elle se déplaçait entre les machines, pointant son pistolet dans toute les directions- Il n'ira jamais jusqu'à me laisser tuer son petit frère ! Bientôt, je retrouverai ma fortune et je pourrai de nouveau faire chanter les plus grands. Plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Pas même une stupide professeur de chimie comme toi !  
-En effet."  
Irène n'avait retenu son sursaut que de justesse en entendant la voix de la française juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle était là, accroupie sur une poutrelle en fer, se fondant dans l'ombre avec ses vêtements noirs. Les mâchoires blanches sur son masque donnaient une horrible impression de quelque chose de surnaturel et de dangereux, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient les seules choses visibles dans cette pénombre. Elle vit les mâchoires pivoter vers elle et frémit. Comment cette simple prof pouvait lui faire aussi peur ?!  
" J'aurais dû me douter que vous n'étiez pas là que pour draguer mon colocataire, même si c'était convaincant, parla Emilie d'une voix froide. L'idée de me faire déserter l'appartement n'était pas mauvaise, je dois avouer. -elle se déplaça et les mâchoires disparurent dans l'ombre, forçant la dominatrice à pointer son arme dans toutes les directions- Mais il y a une chose que vous avez oublié : -elle atterrit discrètement derrière Irène- c'est de ne pas me sousestimer."  
Irène poussa un cri et se retourna brusquement en appuyant sur la détente. Emilie plongea sur elle en évitant le coup et attrapa son bras pour le lever vers le plafond. Bien lui en prit car trois coups de feu partirent et les balles frappèrent les tôles. Elle plaqua son adversaire au sol et se dégagea tout en continuant d'observer la dominatrice qui semblait bien moins sûre d'elle à présent.  
"C'est drôle, constata-elle. Vous vous vantez de soumettre des hommes puissants et là vous avez peur d'une femme. -elle se fondit dans les ombres et se déplaça tel un prédateur pour réapparaître sur le côté, à deux mètres de hauteur, son masque nettement visible avec la faible lumière- Une simple femme."  
Irène tira mais rata sa cible qui s'était dégagée rapidement avant de retourner dans les ombres. Elle chercha à la repérer grâce aux bruits mais l'écho ne l'aidait en rien.  
"Tu es bidon." Lança Emilie, perchée sur une autre poutrelle, la faisant sursauter.  
Elle tira mais rata encore sa cible qui avait filé.  
"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? S'exclama-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Une héroïne ? Sherlock t'a appelée plusieurs fois dans son délire, sans que tu viennes ! Tu n'es même pas capable de m'affronter face à face et tu m'accuses d'être bidon ?! De nous deux, la plus bidon ici, c'est toi !  
-Pas de problème. Ricana Emilie au-dessus d'elle. Allume les lampes dans ce cas, histoire de te faciliter la tâche."  
Irène retint une exclamation de frayeur et courut vers le disjoncteur qu'elle actionna dans un "CLAC!" retentissant. La lumière éblouit les deux adversaires et Emilie apparut, bien visible dans tenue noire avec ses cheveux rouges, perchée au sommet d'une machine.  
"Enfin je te vois !"  
Galvanisée par ce fait, elle pointa de nouveau son arme et tira, manquant sa cible qui se déplaçait rapidement entre les machines et les poutrelles. Elle appuya encore sur la détente avant de se rendre compte que son chargeur était vide. Le cri de rage qu'elle laissa échapper amusa Emilie qui atterrit souplement sur le sol :  
"Maintenant, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez bonne avec une cravache, êtes-vous bonne à mains nues ?  
-Je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron.  
-J'en conclus que oui."


	6. Chapter 6

Irène Adler chargea la première et lança sa main qui rencontra du vide. Emilie s'était baissée et avait esquivé la charge. L'assaillante ne s'arrêta pas là, elle continua ses assauts, forçant son adversaire à reculer et à prendre de la hauteur sur les machines. Ignorant comment escalader ces choses, la Femme décida de monter directement sur une échelle conduisant à de multiples passerelles au niveau du sommet des engins, à la hauteur d'Emilie. Là, elle avisa les barrière et passa par dessus sans mal, se retrouvant ainsi au niveau que la française qui l'attendait, perchée comme un aigle sur son poste d'observation.  
"Enfin, provoqua Emilie. J'ai crû que vous n'arriveriez jamais à monter.  
-Espèce de...  
-Tut tut tut ! Surveillez votre langage : il y a un homme avec nous."  
Irène voulut se précipiter sur elle pour l'étrangler mais la zone ne se prêtait pas du tout à çà. Elle était obligée de se déplacer avec prudence, déconcentrée par la française qui se mouvait comme un félin au milieu de tout ces obstacles et ces vides.  
"Et ben alors ! Appela Emilie sur une échelle menant au toit du bâtiment. Vous venez ?  
-J'ai l'impression que tu souhaites m'éloigner de Sherlock. Grinça Irène.  
-Il n'est pas encore prêt à voir un combat de femmes.  
-Comme çà, pas de témoins si je t'écrase. Parfait. On ne pourra jamais me mettre ton meurtre sur le dos."  
La française bénissait son masque qui cachait son sourire sadique en voyant la dominatrice s'approcher. Cette femme se targuait d'être intelligente et avait totalement oublié Sherlock. C'était parfait.  
Lorsqu'Irène atteignit le toit, elle se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : perchée à une hauteur d'une dizaine de mètres au moins avec pour seules lumières celles de la ville et le ciel étoilé. Et là, accroupie sur un restant de cheminée :  
"Toi ! S'exclama Irène. Pourquoi m'as-tu entraînée ici !  
-Bienvenue dans mon monde. Accueilla Emilie.  
-Finissons-en !  
-Avec joie."  
Emilie descendit de la cheminée et se mit en garde. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour et s'élancèrent en même temps. La française utilisait des mouvements de capoeira qui lui permirent d'esquiver les attaques de la Femme qui semblait n'avoir jamais appris à se battre pour survivre, même si sa haine compensait largement ce manque.   
Irène était vive et puissante. Ses doigts recourbés comme des griffes fendaient l'air, rencontrant les poings et les avant-bras de la prof de chimie qui stoppait et contrait les coups. Elle se prit une droite dans la mâchoire et lacéra la joue droite de son adversaire, empoignant le masque qui ne céda pas sous la traction. Obligée de se libérer, Emilie lui flanqua un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui réussit son oeuvre.  
Les deux femmes furent déconcentrées par l'arrivée de plusieurs berlines noires. De nombreux hommes en costume sombre sortirent des véhicules et encerclèrent le bâtiment. Parmi eux, légèrement en retrait, un homme avec un parapluie.  
"Mycroft, reconnut Emilie avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans les côtes. Ouch !  
-Je vais te tuer ! Hurla Irène enragée. Cet imbécile va délivrer son frère et je n'aurais plus de moyen de pression !  
-Disons que l'imbécile ici, c'est vous. Rétorqua la française qui se releva avec difficultés. Vous m'avez suivie alors que vous auriez très bien pu rester avec votre otage.  
-Espèce de... !"  
Irène se jeta sur elle qui esquiva en se baissant et en se glissant sur le côté. Les tôles craquèrent. Emilie recula et intercepta les coups. Les tôles continuèrent de craquer mais la Femme semblait s'en moquer complètement, trop occupée à vouloir massacrer son adversaire.  
Un pas plus violent fit encore craquer la ferraille et Emilie fronça les sourcils : c'était très mauvais et il fallait sortir de là au plus vite !  
Elle bondit sur le côté, sentant le métal s'enfoncer légèrement sous ses pieds et Irène la suivit, prenant son comportement pour une fuite.  
"Affronte-moi, espèce de lâche !"  
Elle marchait rapidement, en claquant des pieds. Emilie regarda sa progression d'un œil avisé : si elle continuait comme çà, la situation allait très mal se finir.  
"Irène ! Appela-t-elle. Cessez de bouger.  
-Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi donc !  
-Parce que les tôles sous nos pieds sont fragiles et le fait de courir ou de se battre dessus pourrait les faire céder.  
-Rien à faire, tant que c'est toi qui y passe la première !"  
Emilie esquiva les doigts griffus et recula encore. En faisant çà, elle s'approchait de l'espèce de grue en acier qui surplombait une partie de la Tamise. Situation délicate, mais préférable aux tôles poreuses.  
"Mycroft va peut-être sauver son frère. Mais toi, je t'aurai et je leur prouverai que je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère !"  
La tôle sous les pieds d'Irène craqua bruyamment et elle se figea. Emilie n'était qu'à un mètre de distance, sur la même tôle.  
"Vous savez Irène, parla Emilie avec calme. A force de jouer avec le feu, on finit toujours par se brûler. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à présent de cessez de bouger et d'attendre que l'on vienne vous chercher. Votre prise d'otage est un échec et Mycroft est déjà là pour vous arrêter.  
-Ils ne m'auront pas !"  
Elle bondit sur Emilie mais la tôle céda sous l'impulsion.   
La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Irène passa au travers de la tôle et saisit la française par le masque qui l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute. Emilie tenta de résister en vain. Le masque se déchira au niveau des fixations sous l'effort et les deux femmes tombèrent dans le vide. Emilie finit sa chute sur une passerelle mais le hurlement et le bruit sinistre lui indiquèrent qu'Irène avait eu beaucoup moins de chance.  
Endolorie, elle se redressa avec prudence : elle avait l'impression de s'être fêlée plusieurs côtes dans cette histoire et c'était difficile pour bouger et bien respirer.  
"Miss Leroy ! Appela l'un des hommes de Mycroft. Ne bougez surtout pas, on monte vous chercher !  
-Ne montez surtout pas ! Répondit-elle en grimaçant. Je vais descendre."  
C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire...  
A lors qu'elle réussissait à atteindre le plancher des vaches, elle remarqua qu'Irène était entièrement recouverte par une couverture.  
"Elle est... Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.  
-Morte, Interrompit Mycroft. La chute aurait pû ne pas être mortelle si le sol n'avait pas été en béton. J'ai un médecin qui s'occupe déjà de mon frère. Vous devriez aller le voir et faire examiner vos blessures.  
-Merci Mycroft.  
-Mais de rien : grâce à vous, la menace Irène Adler est définitivement éliminée, et ce, sans que mon frère ne puisse s'en mêler pour lui permettre de fuir de nouveau.  
-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
-Vous et mon frère retournez à Baker Street et essayez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennui, disons pour au moins les trois prochains mois.  
-Cà va être difficile.  
-Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, je dirais que c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle mes agents chargés de vous surveiller ont récemment investi dans une machine à pop-corns."  
Emilie éclata de rire mais regretta immédiatement son geste.

Sherlock ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une douleur sourde lui martelant les tempes. Il fut surpris de se voir dans son canapé, recouvert par un plaid polaire gris clair avec des ronds blancs crème. Un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine étaient posés à portée de main sur la table basse. Une assiette avec des fruits frais déjà coupés attendait patiemment à côté. Le détective reconnut là une attention de sa colocataire et sourit brièvement avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder tout autour de lui : oui, il se trouvait bien à Baker Street, mais où était Irène ? Où se trouvait Emilie ?  
Lentement, il se redressa en position assise et examina la pièce : tout était rangé. Mme Hudson avait dû passer par là... Son crâne n'était plus sur la cheminée. Quelqu'un l'avait caché ? C'était pour l'occuper ?   
"Ah Sherlock."  
Cette voix... Il regarda vers les fauteuils et reconnut sans mal son frère, toujours accompagné de son fidèle parapluie.  
"Mycroft, grinça Sherlock. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Où est...  
-Si c'est Irène Adler que tu cherches, ce n'est plus la peine.  
-Tu l'as de nouveau arrêtée ?  
-C'était le but à l'origine lorsqu'elle t'a drogué et kidnappé hier. Mais il y a eu un accident et disons qu'elle n'a pas survécu à sa chute.  
-Sa chute ? Mycroft, comment a-t-elle pu...  
-Elle est passée au travers d'une tôle rouillée et a fait une chute de plus d'une dizaine de mètres sur un sol en béton. Ta colocataire a eu plus de chance : elle est tombée sur une passerelle et ne s'en est sortie qu'avec trois côtes fêlées et un torticolis monstre.  
-Que faisait-elle avec la Femme ?  
-J'ai les enregistrements vidéo et audio -il montra une clé USB noire qui trônait avec un masque noir comportant des mâchoires partiellement déchiré sur la table basse-. Je te conseille de les regarder pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Sinon, je dirais juste que Miss Adler ne s'est pas attaquée à la bonne personne et qu'elle a récolté ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle a crû que ta colocataire était faible et inoffensive, alors que nous savons très bien qu'elle a fait partie d'un gang et qu'elle a vu et vécu des choses qui ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.  
-Emilie s'est battue avec Irène, c'est çà ?  
-Oui, et on ne peut pas dire que Miss Adler ait eu le dessus. Tu regarderas les enregistrements. Mes hommes, qui étaient de surveillance ce soir-là, en ont apparemment gardé une copie qu'ils veulent à tout prix montrer à leurs collègues. Certains ont même parlé de préparer du pop-corn.  
-C'est complètement idiot.  
-Certes, mais si çà peut faire plaisir à mes employés, qui suis-je pour les en priver. -Mycroft se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.- Ta colocataire est actuellement au college. Elle ne devrait pas assurer ses cours à cause de son état mais a tenu à le faire à cause des examens de fin d'année.  
-Complètement stupide.  
-Nous sommes d'accord. Pense à manger ton assiette : c'est elle qui l'a préparée et elle le saura si tu n'as pas mangé."  
Le grand frère quitta les lieux avec sa prestance habituelle, laissant le détective assis dans le canapé devant son verre d'eau avec les cachets d'aspirine et ses fruits déjà découpés. Il n'avait pas mal au crâne, donc il repoussa les anti-douleur mais prit néanmoins l'assiette et le verre d'eau : il n'avait pas très faim mais il n'allait pas dire non à quelque chose préparée par sa colocataire, ne serait-ce que de simples fruits. Pas parce que c'était de la cuisine exceptionnellement bonne : elle se considérait elle-même comme moyenne dans cette matière (les français semblaient avoir beaucoup plus d'exigences que les anglais en matière de cuisine, sans que le détective ne s'en plaigne bien entendu). Non, il allait manger cette assiette car sa colocataire n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire manger, même si pour celà il faudrait le nourrir à la main ou à la fourchette (ce qu'elle avait déjà fait deux fois sous le regard médusé de l'inspecteur Lestrade et une fois sous l’œil amusé de Mycroft).  
Il mordit avidement dans les fruits. Tiens, elle avait pris des fruits rouges et une pèche : la dernière fois c'était des morceaux de pommes de variétés différentes. Il s'empressa de finir son assiette et vida son verre d'un trait avant de se lever et de marcher un peu dans le salon.  
Etrange...  
La première fois que la Femme l'avait drogué, il n'avait pas été capable de se mouvoir correctement et avait déliré pendant plusieurs heures... Alors pourquoi était-il fonctionnel ? Avait-il dormi plus longtemps que la première fois ? Non : il avait été kidnappé en début d'après-midi, la drogue avait tout simplement eu le temps d'être complètement éliminée à son réveil ici, rien de plus. Rassuré sur ce point, il enfila son manteau en grimaçant : il avait complètement oublié les coups de cravache dans son dos et sur ses épaules.  
Bien : Emilie était au collège et ne semblait pas revenir tout de suite. Alors si ce n'était elle qui venait à lui, ce serait lui qui viendrait à elle !


	7. Chapter 7

"Sherlock !"  
Le détective fut accueilli par Erwann McCain, et Gael Gioanni. Julie Ossman, prof de théâtre était assise à la table du laboratoire de sciences, en compagnie de Matthew Hyde et d'Emilie. Les trois profs n'avaient pas réagi car ils semblaient concentrés sur une sorte de puzzle à moitié assemblé avec un tube de super glue. Il s'agissait...  
D'un crâne humain ?  
"S'agirait-il de mon crâne ?"Interrogea Sherlock  
Les trois professeurs sursautèrent et il se rapprocha de sa colocataire qu'il voulut serrer dans ses bras mais elle le stoppa net en sentant son contact :  
"Ne serre surtout pas, Sherlock, s'il-te-plait. Prévint-elle. Je suis heureuse de te revoir debout mais j'ai des côtes fêlées. Et oui, c'est le crâne que tu gardais sur la cheminée. Il a été fracassé pendant ton enlèvement, et comme tu peux le voir, on est en train de le recoller."  
Ça expliquait la super glue.  
Sherlock finit par choisir un tabouret pour s'asseoir derrière Emilie et l'étreignit en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher sa cage thoracique. Il appuya doucement sa tête sur son épaule, un peu gêné par la minerve qui maintenait le cou de la française et observa la bande continuer l'assemblage des morceaux du crâne. La mâchoire inférieure avait déjà été reconstituée et les dents étaient remises à leur place. Une partie de la face était partiellement recollée mais il manquait encore pas mal de morceaux à assembler. Erwann avait apporté un livre sur l'anatomie déniché dans une armoire du laboratoire et avait trouvé les pages consacrées au crâne afin de garder un modèle le plus fiable possible.  
Grâce à leurs efforts conjugués à la super glue, le crâne fut reconstitué à la fin de la journée. Gael réussit entre temps à fabriquer un nouveau canon artisanal et Julie s'était amusée à réciter entièrement le monogue Hamlet avec le crâne à moitié recollé dans la main. Erwann avait pris le parti de corriger ses dernières copies et de réfléchir sur le sujet de dissertation qu'il devrait choisir pour les examens de fin d'année :  
"Le théâtre est-il selon vous une bonne tribune possible pour défendre ses idées ?" Lâcha-t-il sans prévenir, sous les regards médusés des autres professeurs présents dans le laboratoire.  
"Erwann, commença Matthew. Tu... Tu vas les chercher où tes sujets ?  
-Dans mon esprit malade et complètement décalé, répondit l'intéressé avec amusement.  
-Pas mal, approuva Julie. Pas mal du tout. Tu crois qu'ils réussiront à décrocher des bonnes notes cette année ?  
-Il y a intérêt, marmonna Emilie. On a fait de notre mieux et si les résultats sont mauvais, çà va encore nous retomber dessus.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Matthew en haussant les épaules. J'ai déjà eu droit à son discours deux fois ces dix dernières années. On s'y habitue assez vite."  
Sherlock eut un sourire amusé et resserra légèrement son étreinte sur sa colocataire qui reporta son attention sur lui :  
"Au fait Sherlock, l'affaire sur laquelle tu travaillais, tu as trouvé qui a fait çà ?-il eut un sourire accompagné d'un air auto-suffisant- Tu as trouvé.  
-Quelle affaire ? Demanda Matthew qui corrigeait quelques copies tout en buvant un café.  
-Des enfants de 8-9 ans retrouvés tabassés à coups de batte de base-ball."  
Le professeur de science en recrâcha son café dans sa tasse:  
"Quoi ?! Dîtes-moi que vous avez trouvé qui a fait çà !  
-C'est fait, dit Sherlock d'un ton calme. Le coupable a été arrêté en milieu d'après-midi.  
-Ouf... Souffla Matthew. Et donc, c'était... ?  
-Un camarade de classe des victimes."  
Il y eut un silence effaré dans la salle.  
"Impossible, lâcha Emilie. Un enfant, vraiment ?  
-Les traces de coups montraient un individu de petite taille : la même que les victimes. Et les enfants de cet âge apprennent à se méfier des adultes, et non des autres enfants. C'était donc soit une personne qui travaillait avec les enfants, soit un enfant lui-même. De plus, le tueur prenait des affaires des victimes qu'il gardait comme trophées. Je suis sûr que Lestrade les retrouvera chez le père du coupable.   
-Heu... Sherlock ? On n'a pas tout suivi, là. Intervint un Erwann perplexe. Si les indices t'ont mené à ce gamin, c'est sans doute vrai. Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé du jour au lendemain de tuer ses petits camarades ?  
-Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour lui pour se mettre à agir comme çà, enchérit Emilie. Même si les enfants manquent sincèrement d'empathie et que la notion du bien et du mal est encore confuse à cet âge, il doit un avoir un élément déclencheur.  
-Le départ de sa mère du domicile familial, répondit le détective, captant la pleine attention de l'équipe pédagogique dans le laboratoire. Sa mère a quitté le domicile brusquement et l'enfant n'a pas supporté çà. Par la suite il a déversé sa haine sur ses camarades parce qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose que lui n'avait plus : une mère."  
Il y eut un autre silence pesant dans la salle et Erwann prit la parole :  
"Et bien, ce gamin ne devait déjà pas être net au démarrage..."  
Les autres approuvèrent puis Emilie baissa la tête et se détourna du détective :  
"Je suis désolée Sherlock. Pour ne pas avoir été là quand Irène t'a enlevé et pour ne pas t'avoir défendu lorsqu'elle était à l'appartement. Je suis une horrible colocataire.  
-Il y a pire, tu sais. Plaisanta Matthew. Tu sais que Gael était mon colocataire au tout début que l'on travaillait ici ? Ce crétin a fait exploser tout l'étage de l'immeuble où on habitait avec ses expériences. Cà, c'est du mauvais colocataire.  
-Ma coloc' ramenait des hommes tous les soirs, raconta Julie. Et jamais le même deux soirs de suite. Je suis sûre que la moitié de Londres a dû passer dans son lit. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle, d'ailleurs...  
-J'aurais dû t'en parler également Emy, parla Sherlock qui se rapprocha de la française. J'aurais dû réagir aussi : j'ai bien vu que tu ne la supportais pas et je n'ai rien fait pour arranger les choses.   
-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Mais...   
-Emy, je sais que tu as des difficultés à accepter le fait que tu n'ais pas tout les tords, intervint Matthew. Mais s'il te dit qu'il a des tords de son côté également, c'est qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Vous avez tout les deux fauté, et c'est tout.  
-Si tu tiens tant que çà à te faire pardonner, tu peux nous ramener un gâteau, plaisanta Gael qui était dans la salle de cours voisine à préparer son canon artisanal. Je veux un moelleux au chocolat, ou un roulé à la fraise."  
Pour toute réponse du détective, elle reçut une étreinte dont elle dut lutter pour protéger ses côtes fragilisées, sous les rires des collègues.

Sherlock ne disait rien. Il venait de regarder toutes les vidéos fournies par Mycroft de son sauvetage. Il avait bien vu sa colocataire provoquer et attirer la Femme loin de lui. Elle avait intercepté un coup de cravache qu'il aurait dû recevoir en pleine face, récoltant une coupure horizontale qui lui barrait encore le milieu du dos. Il se rappelait vaguement de ce moment : il avait juste pu distinguer une masse noire et rouge arriver sur lui et frapper la Femme avant de disparaitre dans les ombres. Il avait observé la scène sous plusieurs angles grâce aux caméras de Mycroft. La Femme avait bel et bien fait une chute mortelle du haut de ce toit, parce qu'elle avait suivi Emy pour se venger de ses provocations. C'était complètement stupide, mais plausible : Irène Adler avait pour habitude que les gens se soumettent à elle et qu'elle puisse s'attirer les faveurs des plus puissants par le chantage. Emilie n'était qu'une simple professeure, et pourtant elle avait refusé de courber l'échine, la mettant au défi d'envahir son espace personnel sous peine de représailles, ce qu'Irène avait fait... en s'attaquant à Sherlock.  
Elle n'aurait jamais pû se douter qu'en kidnappant le détective, elle allait déclencher sa propre perte. Sa colocataire était très protectrice et il ne lui en voulait pas : qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver cette nuit-là.  
Certes, Emilie était indirectement responsable de la mort d'Irène Adler (elle s'en voulait suffisamment et s'isolait depuis dans une sorte de châtiment auto-infligé), mais il refusait de lui en tenir rigueur : Si la Femme n'était pas tombée de ce toit, ce serait Mycroft qui se serait chargé de son exécution. Dans les deux cas, Sherlock n'aurait pas pû l'empêcher : il avait réussi une fois et son frère aurait tout fait pour ne pas que celà se reproduise.  
Comprenant que sa colocataire ne sortirait pas de son isolement forcé toute seule, il décida de monter sur le toit par l'escalier de secours où il la retrouva assise dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et le regard perdu sur la ville.  
"Emy, j'aimerais que tu descendes et que l'on discute de tout çà, commença-t-il, sachant qu'il fallait bien lancer les hostilités.  
-Il n'y a rien à discuter, Sherlock, répondit-elle d'une voix dégoûtée. J'ai tué quelqu'un.  
-Cette personne allait te tuer. C'était toi ou elle. Et c'était un accident : tu l'avais prévenue pour les tôles et elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.  
-Je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui ont tué ma filleule..."  
Ah... Oui, si elle se considérait au même niveau que ces criminels sans coeur, Sherlock allait devoir changer de tactique...  
"Et bien ma chère, dit-il en se mettant à son niveau. Il me semble que tu éprouves des remords pour ce que tu as fait.  
-Oui.  
-Et ceux qui ont fait çà à ta filleule, qui t'ont fait çà -il pointa du doigt la cicatrice de brûlure- n'ont jamais regretté leurs actes, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, puisqu'ils sont venus ici pour finir le travail.  
-Bien, dans ce cas je dirais que tu es bien meilleure qu'eux. La Femme s'était condamnée en me kidnappant : mon frère n'aurait jamais laissé passer çà, surtout qu'elle comptait m'utiliser comme moyen de pression pour retrouver son ancienne gloire. Et de toi à moi : Mycroft a des méthodes d'exécutions plutôt barbares.  
-Mycroft exécute des gens ?!  
-Uniquement s'il estime qu'ils le méritent. Sinon il peut les exiler du pays, les laisser moisir en prison... Il est le Gouvernement brittanique : il fait ce qu'il veut.  
-Et bien j'espère qu'il n'est pas pote avec le président russe alors...  
-Si tu savais... Bien, maintenant que cette discussion est close... -il l'attrappa sans prévenir et la hissa en sac à patates sur son épaule-Il est temps de rentrer.  
-Sherlock ! Non ! Repose-moi à terre ! Sherlooock !"  
Une fois de retour dans le salon avec son fardeau sur l'épaule, le détective reçut un SMS de son frère : "Dis à ta colocataire que le président russe fait partie de mes meilleures relations et que nous nous rendons régulièrement des services." Il haussa un sourcil amusé et se contorsionna pour montrer le message à Emilie qui lâcha un "On va tous mourir..." choqué.  
Le détective finit par déposer la professeure qui n'eut même pas le temps de s'éloigner avant de se retrouver coincée sur le canapé par un grand échalas d'1m80 qui avait réussi à la bloquer complètement contre lui.  
"Sherlock ! Protesta Emilie qui essaya sans succès de se dégager de l'étreinte tentaculaire. Lâche-moi s'il-te-plait.  
-Non.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais, coupa le sociopathe auto-proclamé. Tant que tu te sentiras coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu resteras là. Et tant que tu te considéreras comme ne valant pas mieux que ces criminels de bas étage, tu resteras là aussi. "  
La française comprit qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et finit par mieux s'installer contre son colocataire. La soirée allait être très longue...  
Sherlock fut satisfait de la voir se nicher contre lui au beau milieu de la nuit pour dormir. Il attrapa le plaid et le glissa du dossier du canapé de façon à ce que les deux en soient recouverts. Quitte à passer la nuit ici, autant être confortable au possible. Il se déplaça légèrement sur les coussins de façon à être mieux installé et ferma les yeux. Mycroft allait très certainement se moquer de lui et lui envoyer une photo d'eux en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre dans le salon mais il n'en avait cure : lui au moins, n'avait pas pour seule compagnie ses gâteaux et ses caméras !


	8. Chapter 8

La salle de classe était calme, le silence uniquement coupé par le bruit des stylos et des feuilles de papier. Matthew marchait entre les rangs, surveillant d'éventuels tricheurs. Gael était assis au bureau en train de faire une grille de sudoku. Judith et Emilie étaient dans le laboratoire, à essayer le sujet proposé par le collègue qui ne socialisait jamais avec eux, mais qui connaissait certainement le mieux sa matière : Anthony Graves (alias Mister Balai par ses collègues quand il n'était pas dans les parages).  
Cet homme faisait peur avec sa haute stature et son air sévère. Il avait découragé plus d'un élève à faire le chahut d'un seul regard. Le malheureux qui aurait osé remettre en question son autorité ne survivrait probablement jamais à cet affront. Même Sherlock n'allait jamais le voir, c'était dire ! Pourtant cet homme, si on prenait le courage d'aller lui parler, était un expert : il avait deux doctorats en physiques et mathématiques. Discuter avec lui devrait être passionnant, mais tout le monde. Avait. Peur. De. Lui. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il surveillait une salle d'examen tout seul durant l'épreuve d'histoire-géographie d'une autre classe : personne n'osait faire un geste de travers avec lui !  
Erwann en était à son dixième café de la journée et ses collègues songeaient de plus en plus à lui échanger son poison habituel contre du décafféiné -technique déjà testée ayant pour résultat un prof de français dormant affalé sur le bureau- ou du thé –Emilie lui avait déjà fait le coup et il avait recraché le contenu du gobelet sur la blouse de laboratoire de la chimiste-.  
La pause déjeuner fut plutôt calme, épargnée par les habituels bavardages insouciants et les batailles de nourriture. Les élèves étaient nerveux et celà commençait à en affecter les professeurs.  
L'après-midi fut tout aussi tendue que la matinée, et le pire était que les examens s'étendaient sur toute la semaine !  
Le détective, de son côté, avait donné des pistes à Lestrade au sujet d'une nouvelle affaire qui ne valait même pas un 4 sur son échelle de 10. Le duo terrible Anderson/Donovan avait tenté d'être désagréable en se moquant du fait qu'il avait dû être sauvé comme une demoiselle en détresse par sa colocataire mais les quatre vérités bien senties révélées au beau milieu du commissariat concernant leur relation et le fait qu'Anderson trompe sa femme en culbutant Donovan dans la cuisine avait suffi à choquer l'entourage policier et fait bien rire quelques suspects arrêtés pour des choses diverses. Le commissaire n'avait même pas cherché à le stopper dans sa tirade vengeresse.  
Il s'était parfaitement remis de son kidnapping et n'en gardait que les marques encore visibles des coups de cravache reçu dans son dos. Son crâne rafistolé avait retrouvé sa place sur la cheminée. Le détective avait été un peu déçu que le crâne ait perdu une incisive supérieure droite et que cette dent n'ait jamais été retrouvée : l'hypothèse du passage dans l'aspirateur lors du nettoyage des dégâts était la plus plausible.  
Mycroft n'était pas revenu lui rendre visite, sans doute était-il occupé sur une autre histoire de conflit avec un pays obscur pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse et incompréhensible (Sherlock n'était vraiment pas fan de politique et de diplomatie internationale).  
Sachant que sa colocataire ne reviendrait que le soir, et ce pour toute la semaine à cause des examens, il avait pris le parti d'aider Lestrade presque tous les jours afin de s'occuper : rester seul dans l'appartement ou il s'était fait droguer et enlever ne lui disait rien pour le moment. Il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple volonté de squatter l'appartement. Il se secoua mentalement : ce qui avait été fait appartenait au passé, il était inutile de revenir dessus. Lestrade lui avait confié plusieurs dossiers et il comptait bien les résoudre. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait peut-être un 6 ou 7 parmi tous ces papiers...  
Le week end arriva avec une prof visiblement fatiguée et stressée avec 120 copies à corriger et un protocole de 30 pages à suivre pour les barèmes. Le tout à rendre pour lundi matin à 8h. Sherlock préféra ne rien dire sur la stupidité du protocole dont sa colocataire ne comprenait même pas la moitié, même lorsqu'il tentait -tout était dans le verbe- de simplifier les instructions : c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible, que ce soit pour un génie tel que lui-même ou une personne à l'intelligence moyenne comme Emilie.  
Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par balancer le dossier par la fenêtre côté rue un beau samedi après-midi. Au son de l'alarme qui en retentit, il avait très certainement atterri sur une voiture en contrebas et le propriétaire exprimait sa colère à qui voulait l'entendre sur le manque de civisme des gens balançant des trucs par les fenêtres.  
Dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Sherlock trouva Emilie endormie sur son paquet de copies, corrigé mais pas encore rangé, le stylo rouge encore dans la main, la tête appuyée sur ses bras repliés. Il la secoua doucement à l'épaule :  
"Emy.  
-Mmh ?  
-Il faut que tu te lèves et que tu ailles te coucher, Emy.  
-Laisse-moi dormir, Sherlock... Marmonna-t-elle en français. Tu me raconteras tes nouvelles découvertes demain matin.  
-On est déjà le matin, répondit Sherlock dans un français impeccable. Et ma découverte est que tu vas avoir encore plus mal au cou au réveil si tu ne bouges pas de cette chaise pour aller te coucher.  
-Mmhmm."  
Le détective soupira, plus amusé qu'ennuyé, et la souleva avec précautions. L'extraire de la chaise et de la table fut délicat et il la réveilla à moitié durant le processus.  
"Sherlock ?  
-Chut... Tu dois rendre les corrections à quelle heure ?  
-8 heures tapantes...  
-Bien, je te réveillerai dans 3 heures.  
-Mouais..."  
Elle se tenait à ses épaules et il monta jusque dans la chambre du haut où il déposa son paquet sur le lit. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse : la française veillait sur lui et le poussait à manger et à se reposer, elle lui déjà rappelé plus d'une fois que la douche quotidienne faisait partie des basiques, surtout la fois où il s'était introduit dans les égouts pour une enquête (il n'avait même pas eu le droit de rentrer dans l'appartement avec ses vêtements tant ils sentaient mauvais. Ces derniers avaient passé au moins trois jours dehors dans la cour derrière le petit immeuble avant d'être envoyé au pressing, le temps que l'odeur s'estompe). Echanger les rôles n'était pas si désagréable que çà pour le détective, surtout si çà ne se limitait qu'aux périodes d'examens et quelques situations exceptionnelles qu'il se permettrait de tolérer.

"Je déclare les examens officiellement terminés."  
Le directeur du collège frappa dans ses mains et sa déclaration fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie et de soulagement de la part des professeurs ainsi que quelques applaudissements. Sherlock s'était invité au pot de fin d'année et avait remarqué que tous les profs arboraient la même mine plus ou moins épuisée de sa colocataire. D'ailleurs, ils étaient plusieurs à plaisanter sur ce sujet, complimentant leur teint cadavérique et l'allure de mort-vivant de certains. Erwann s'était montré avec une canette de red bull pas encore ouverte, boisson immédiatement confisquée par un Matthew plus que concerné et remplacée par un verre de jus d'orange par une Judith qui voulait éviter un désastre imminent. M. Graves avait lancé un regard désapprobateur au détective avant de se servir une coupe de champagne et d'échanger quelques mots avec le directeur. Gael avait trouvé un plat rempli de chouquettes, et comptait bien le garder pour lui. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à l'arrivée en fanfare de Lestrade dans la salle des profs :  
"Sherlock ! Une nouvelle affaire ! Un meurtre dans...  
-Pas de çà ici ! Interrompit Graves d'une voix forte faisant sursauter tout le monde. Nous sommes en pleine réjouissance de fin d'année ! Vos histoires de meurtre, c'est hors de cette salle !"  
Le commissaire n'osa même pas terminer sa phrase et le détective sourit en se servant une coupe de champagne. Julie eut la gentillesse de s'approcher avec un plateau à moitié plein :  
"Petit-four, monsieur le Commissaire ? Si vous voulez quelque chose à boire, nous avons du champagne, du jus de fruits, et je crois qu'il y a du café quelque part au niveau des profs de maths.  
-Heu..."  
Décontenancé, Lestrade prit un petit-four et préféra quitter la salle sous le regard perçant de Graves:  
"Sherlock, je te donnerai le dossier plus tard à l'appartement."  
Il prit la fuite sans demander son reste.  
"Quand on dit que Graves fait peur à tout le monde, commenta Gael entre deux chouquettes. Même un commissaire de police ne fait pas le poids...  
-Personne ne fait le poids contre lui, approuva Erwann qui réussit à subtiliser quelques chouquettes du plat de son collègue. Il faudra que je lui demande de venir avec moi la prochaine fois que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon conseiller bancaire."  
L'effrayant professeur fut félicité par plusieurs personnes et Sherlock n'eut aucun scrupule à se servir sur les petits fours : ils étaient vraiment bons ceux-là.  
"Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Lestrade ? S'étonna Emilie qui sirotait son jus d'orange à côté de lui. C'est étonnant : d'habitude, tu cours avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase.  
-Non, je crois que je préfère la boisson et les petits fours aujourd'hui. Mon frère serait trop heureux de s'inviter ici à ma place pour profiter des gâteaux, alors autant ne pas lui laisser ce plaisir.  
-Machiavélique, Sherlock, mais bien pensé."  
Les deux colocataires trinquèrent et ils furent rejoints par le restant de la bande, rapidement emportés dans des discussions et des théories toutes plus alambiquées les unes que les autres.  
Quand à Mycroft, il avait surtout récupéré l'adresse du traiteur qui avait fourni la nourriture de ce pot et ne s'était pas privé d'en commander pour la prochaine réception qu'il aurait pour son travail.


End file.
